


Gay chicken

by IryStorm



Series: Marvey Week [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колледж!АУ, в котором Майк и Харви играют в дурацкую игру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Марви-недельку (http://suits.diary.ru/p205187407.htm) по ключу:
> 
> Не стоит бояться быть посмелее, пупсик. (Имс, к/ф «Начало»)

Во всем был виноват Тревор — именно он затащил Майка на эту вечеринку, пообещав отборной травы и хорошей выпивки. И если против этого Майк не возражал, то играть в дурацкую гейскую игру* совсем не собирался. Тем более, что его вызвал ни кто иной, как Харви Спектер. Ну как Спектер... его девчонка, Скотти. Майк понятия не имел, как она и ее подруги до такого додумались, а, главное, почему Спектер им подыгрывал, но в какой-то момент, вынырнув из веселого дурмана, Майк обнаружил его напротив. Спектер нахально улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Слабо, новичок?  
Майк едва ли зубами не заскрежетал. Он ненавидел игры на слабо, считал их глупыми и недостойными внимания... Но вокруг них собралась толпа, Тревор на заднем плане строил выразительные рожи, намекая, что если Майк сейчас отступит, путь в «Альфа-тетта» им обоим будет заказан. Майк и сам это знал. Не то чтобы он стремился тусоваться с популярными ребятами, но не мог не признать: в этом были свои плюсы. Например, вечеринки, которыми братство славилось на весь Гарвард. Или Рейчел, которая теперь здоровалась с ним в коридорах и не поднимала надменно бровь, когда Майк подсаживался за их столик в буфете. Немного помощи с учебой, немного безбашенного отрыва на тусовках — и Майк потихоньку становился своим.  
Спектер был единственным, кто все еще считал его пустым местом. И вот теперь он наконец смотрел на Майка, а не сквозь него. Наверняка с целью посмеяться и выставить идиотом, но... кто сказал, что Майк так прост? Выкуренный косяк, как всегда, сделал его смелее обычного, поэтому он шагнул вплотную к Спектеру и вместо ответа коротко поцеловал сухие теплые губы.  
Отстраняясь, он надеялся увидеть если не удивление, то хотя бы растерянность, но Спектер только белозубо улыбался. А в следующий момент на затылок Майка легла тяжелая ладонь, надавила, притягивая ближе, и Спектер поцеловал его сам.  
И, черт, это было совсем, совсем не гетеросексуально. Хорошо, что рот Майка был слишком занят чужим языком, чтобы он мог что-нибудь сказать.  
Целовался Спектер, как бог. Майк, кажется, даже всхлипнул, почувствовав привкус крови — Спектер довольно ощутимо цапнул его за нижнюю губу и теперь медленно зализывал ранку. Позвоночник будто кипятком окатило, Майк вцепился Спектеру в плечи, то ли желая оттолкнуть, то ли прижать еще сильнее.  
У Майка не было проблем с собственной ориентацией. Еще в четырнадцать он понял, что ему в общем-то все равно, девушка или парень, главное, чтоб человек был хороший. Но за Спектером прочно закрепилась репутация разбивателя женских сердец. Подружки у него менялись каждую неделю, и только Скотти каким-то образом умудрилась продержаться больше месяца.  
И сейчас как раз наблюдала, как ее парень умело засасывает другого парня. Эта мысль внезапно отрезвила Майка, он с трудом оторвался от губ Спектера и попытался восстановить дыхание.  
— Что, слишком по-гейски? — подмигнул тот. Майк на секунду залип, разглядывая морщинки, лучами разбегающиеся от глаз, и помотал головой. Если Спектер считает эти игры нормальными, то и он не станет уступать. Ни за что.  
— Не дождешься, — выдохнул Майк и, осмелев, опустил ладони на задницу Спектера. Крепкую, ладную, округлую задницу капитана бейсбольной команды. Черт бы побрал спорт!  
Спектер в ответ по-хозяйски облапил плечи и талию, скользнул губами по шее, и Майк почувствовал, как у него встает. Предательский организм! Он попытался вывернуться, но Спектер и не думал его выпускать — напротив, притиснул крепче, притерся твердым... Твердым?! Майк протестующе замычал, уперся ладонями в чужие плечи, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он начнет потираться в ответ, и это очень, очень плохо.  
От позора его спасла Скотти, насмешливо протянув:  
— Снимите уже комнату, идиоты.  
Толпа вокруг грохнула от смеха, Спектер выпустил Майка из хватки и отодвинулся. Кто-то подал ему пиво и утянул в компанию. На Майка же не обращали ровным счетом никакого внимания, будто не было только что дурацкой игры в виде сексуальной прелюдии.  
Ну почему Майк вечно влипает в такие ситуации?  
— Это было горячо, чувак, — заржал оказавшийся рядом Тревор. — Думал, еще чуток, и вы прямо здесь разляжетесь.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Майк, отпивая из протянутой бутылки. Сердце все еще бешено стучало, в паху тянуло от нереализованного желания, а уши пылали. Черт бы побрал Скотти и всю ее компанию!  
— Эй, Росс! — будто услышав его мысли, крикнула из своего угла Скотти. — Считай, это ничья!  
Майк лишь молча отсалютовал бутылкой. Ему очень хотелось уйти — в свое общежитие, а еще лучше, в душ. И не думать о больших горячих ладонях, лукавой улыбке и умелых губах. Не помогало даже то, что обладатель всего этого на него даже не смотрел. Все вернулось на круги своя — Харви Спектер — в свою компанию, Майк — в тень.  
Наверное, это было к лучшему.

Телефон тренькнул, когда Майк собирался уходить.  
«Меня не устраивает ничья. Второй раунд? Х.С.»  
К лицу бросилась краска, Майк окинул взглядом комнату, но Спектера здесь не было. Где он достал его номер телефона, Майк понятия не имел. Как и что отвечать на это.  
Телефон снова тренькнул, выдавая нетерпение Спектера.  
«Без зрителей»  
И еще:  
«Смелее, пупсик».  
Майк облизнул губы, не зная, что думать. Еще одна насмешка? Ловушка? Вопросов было чересчур много, и ответы на них мог дать только сам Спектер. При воспоминании о поцелуях снова обожгло жаром, и Майк непослушными пальцами набрал:  
«Комната старост, через час».  
И добавил, пока не отпустила смелость:  
«За пупсика ответишь».

===

* Речь идет об игре Gay chicken (http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=gay+chicken). Суть в том, что двое гетеросексуальных мужчин по-всякому друг к другу прикасаются и могут делать вообще все - обниматься, целоваться и т.п., пока один из них не отстранится со словами "Фу, это совсем по-гейски!" Тот, кто это сделал, проигрывает :)


End file.
